Bajo la Lluvia
by Laila Violeta
Summary: /-RoyAi-/ Porque más allá de una forzada separación luego de un extraño y doloroso suceso, siempre quedan huellas que difícilmente serán borradas. ¿Vale la pena dejar de lado todo lo que aparentamos ser y centrarnos en lo que realmente importa?
1. I: Esos Días

**Título:** _Bajo la Lluvia._

**Autor:** _Suigetsu-kun_

**Fecha de publicación:** _06-10-2007._

**Categoría:** _Romántico - Drama._

_  
_**Descripción:** _Luego del regreso de Roy, hay muchos cambios, pero hay algo que no cambió...y es lo que lo motivará a seguir, aunque para ello se tope con muchos obstáculos en el largo camino para recuperar lo que fue su antigua vida. _

* * *

_**Esos Días….**_

_-o-o-_

Llevaba varios días durmiendo mal, y ella sabía muy bien la razón.

Desde que él se había marchado sumido en una profunda depresión luego de la pelea con Pride, las cosas en el Cuartel habían cambiado muchísimo. Ya no podía oír sus sarcasmos ni podía verlo salir de vez en cuando para alguna cita, que aunque lo negara, le hacían mucha falta.

Todos en el Cuartel estaban muy preocupados por la Teniente, especialmente Havoc y Fuery ya que eran los que pasaban más tiempo junto a ella.

- Se ve que otra vez no tuvo buena noche, teniente –le comentó Havoc una tarde mientras se dirigían a la oficina del General Grumman.

- Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que se fue –comentó Riza con voz triste.

- Breda y yo fuimos a verlo hace algunos días. Nos dijo tantas cosas….No la invitamos porque…

- Yo no lo quiero ver… así. –en su voz se notaba un profundo dolor.

En ese momento llegaron a la oficina del general Grumman. Entraron y se quedaron de pie frente al General.

- Necesito que me ayuden en mi investigación. Sé que en ustedes puedo confiar.

Riza y Havoc se sorprendieron. No sabían a qué investigación se refería.

- ¿Cuál investigación? –preguntó Havoc intentando salir de su asombro.

- He iniciado una investigación para esclarecer lo que motivó al Alquimista de Fuego, Roy Mustang a derrocar al Rey Jefe Bradley.

Riza sintió como si le faltaba el aire.

_-o-o-_

"_Su plan era perfecto….yo debería haber llegado a tiempo para protegerlo"_

__

"No es tu culpa -Roy acercó su mano al rostro de la muchacha- el mundo no es perfecto, eso es lo que lo hace hermoso"

"Estaba tirado a las afueras de la mansión del Jefe Bradley. Había un gran charco de sangre y él no se movía".

"General de Brigada….Roy Mustang despierta…..ella se quedó sobre él y comenzó a llorar. Ya todo estaba perdido".

-o-o-

- Teniente, despierte –le decía la voz de un hombre.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó apenas se despertó.

- En la enfermería del Cuartel. Se desmayó en la oficina del General y no pudimos reanimarla. Por eso la traje.  
Riza intentó levantarse.

- Lo mejor es que descanse –Havoc la volvió a acostar.

- Lo intentaré –sonrió.

- No se preocupe tanto. Tarde o temprano, él regresará.

Así pasaron otros tantos días sin sentido para Riza.

_-o-o-_

Tras casi un mes y medio de su partida, Riza al fin pudo dormir bien. Black Hayate era la única compañía que tenía aquellos instantes en los que estaba en su casa. Poco a poco se acostumbraba a su ausencia, aunque siempre con la esperanza de que él regresaría Pensaba constantemente en aquel momento. Imaginaba todo lo que haría y le diría y se ilusionaba con la idea de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, al menos entre ellos.

Pero un día él regresó, y ella sólo pudo decirle "lo estábamos esperando".

Nada era como se lo había imaginado.

* * *

_Editado: 12-04-2009._

_Como regalo de cumpleaños -que es hoy xD-, he decidido comenzar con la edición de este fic. Ya pronto lo tendrán de vuelta completamente corregido y con nuevos capítulos._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. II: Antes del Regreso

**Título:**_ Bajo la Lluvia._

**Autor:**_ Suigetsu-kun._

**Fecha de publicación:** _06-10-2007.  
_

* * *

_-o-o-_

_**Índice de Capítulos:**_

_I: Esos Días..._ _II: Antes del Regreso._

_-o-o-_

* * *

**_II: Antes del Regreso..._**

_-o-o-_

Luego de la batalla con Pride, Pasó mucho tiempo antes que estuviera completamente recuperado… al menos físicamente. Todo ello se lo debía a su leal teniente Riza Hawkeye.

Así, ella pudo sentirse más tranquila regresar a sus labores en el Cuartel -pues no había notado que su Coronel había caído en una profunda depresión que intentó aparentar-.

Pero él no pudo. Su sentimiento de culpa y frustración pudo más.

Por eso se alejó de Central y de las personas con las que había compartido muchos buenos y malos momentos.

Era lo mejor para todos, especialmente para ella.

A pesar de haber derrocado y eliminado al Rey Jefe Bradley, aún era parte de la milicia, aunque se había degradado y no era más que un simple oficial encargado de monitorear una zona rural. No era lo que había deseado para su futuro y para la persona que amaba con todo su ser -aunque nunca se lo había demostrado-. Pero el haber arruinado su futuro no era lo que más le preocupaba. Lo que más le preocupaba era saber donde estaba Edward Elric y buscar la manera de expresar lo que sentía. Dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo libre para pensar en estos dos "asuntos".

Lo único que podía alegrarlo era que había liberado a Amestris de un tirano y que logró vengar a su amigo, pero mientras más analizaba, más culpable se sentía de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Estaba en uno de sus interminables análisis cuando fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos militares que fueron sus subordinados.

Aquel día era un día nevado, por lo cual estar dentro de la cabaña era un verdadero privilegio. Apenas entraron, se sorprendieron de lo pequeño que era el lugar y lo ordenado que estaba. Se sentaron frente al hombre que respetaban y admiraban a pesar de todo.

- Coronel –dijo uno de los militares.

- Déjate de formalidades. Ahora no soy más que um simple oficial.

- Ah, entonces… oficial Mustang –dijo Havoc, pero Breda hizo que se quedara en silencio.

- No es muy de ti haber elegido monitorear una zona rural.

- Hago lo que puedo por el país –contestó mirando hacia el suelo.

Havoc y Breda comprendieron al instante. El Coronel estaba realmente mal. No era ni la sombra de lo que había sido antes.

Havoc quería encender un cigarro y no tenía fuego, entonces, Mustang se levantó de su y encendió el cigarrillo con fósforos. Luego, regresó a su asiento.

- No he usado la alquimia desde aquel día. –su voz sonaba muy triste- Cada vez que lo intento, recuerdo todo lo que he perdido por culpa de mis estupideces… Este ojo… -y el resto de cosas se quedó en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, los dos oficiales tuvieron que marcharse. Entendieron que no esperaba a la teniente y entonces… ¿a quién?... ¿y por qué? ¿Estaba tan seguro de su lealtad o francamente creía que también la había perdido? Dejaron de hacerse preguntas pues sabían que todas sus dudas se resolverían cuando él regresara.  
Así, nuevamente se quedó solo.

_-o-o-_

Luego de la visita de sus leales compañeros, Roy pudo darle un nuevo rumbo a sus pensamientos. Saber que todos lo esperaban (especialmente ella), lo dejó con una extraña sensación. Ella siempre le había protegido y cuidado desde que se habían conocido. Cada vez que él le preguntaba la razón por la cual estaba a su lado, ella le contestaba que había sido su decisión y no se arrepentía de ello. Era una respuesta que no lo inquietaba, pero sin querer, día a día él le buscaba una nueva respuesta en los recuerdos en los que ella aparecía.

Con el paso de los días, Roy al fin pudo comprender lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer.

Era el primer paso antes de regresar…

...pero hubo otro _factor_ que adelantó su regreso.

* * *

_Edited: 05-30-2009._

_Lamento la demora con la edición, pero mis estudios me están colapsando._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
